As a racket is used in play, the strings lose their tension over time and eventually require restringing. String tension is an important aspect of achieving reliable power from a racket. This is true for any racket that utilizes strings, such as for tennis, badminton, racquetball, squash, and so on.
Stringing a racket is a time- and labor-intensive endeavor. Even top-of-the-line professional machines still require substantial user input at each step of the process. A professional using a professional machine may still require over 30 minutes to string a single racket, with constant manual inputs required along the way. Several factors complicate the process of stringing a racket. One factor is tension. Each string must be tensioned at a precise level, and that tension needs to be consistent across all of the strings. Uneven tension in some strings will cause errant shots during play. As a result, while stringing a racket the user is constantly clamping and unclamping strings to maintain tension while feeding the string through the various holes in the racket's frame. Another factor is the process of weaving. While the “main” strings (typically aligned parallel to the longitudinal axis of the racket handle) are strung first, the “cross” strings (typically perpendicular to the main strings) must be weaved through the already-tensioned main strings. The tension in the main strings makes the weaving process more difficult and time consuming.
As a result, a need exists for a machine that can substitute some or all of the manual-labor aspects of racket stringing. The present disclosure provides a machine for automated racket stringing that is capable of identifying a type of racket, determining a type of string along with a desired string tension, and automatically string the racket at the desired tension.
Other systems, methods, features and/or advantages will be or may become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features and/or advantages be included within this description and be protected by the accompanying claims.